Optoelectronic components which emit light may, for example, be light-emitting diodes (LEDs) or organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs). An OLED may include an anode and a cathode with an organic functional layer system therebetween. The organic functional layer system may include one or a plurality of emitter layers in which electromagnetic radiation is generated, a charge carrier pair generation layer structure made up of two or more charge carrier pair-generation layers (charge generating layers, CGLs) for charge carrier pair generation, and one or a plurality of electron blocking layers, also referred to as hole transport layer(s) (HTL), and one or a plurality of hole blocking layers, also referred to as electron transport layer(s) (ETL), in order to direct the current flow.
Such organic optoelectronic components are generally produced and fabricated in the wafer assembly. After applying the individual layers of the organic optoelectronic components to a wafer substrate, the organic optoelectronic components are singulated. For external contacting, their contact sections are upgraded using flex-on-glass techniques such as ACF bonding. Alternatively, ultrasonically bonded or thermally/pressure-enhanced external contacts are provided at the component level using a conductive adhesive. A customer can solder a singulated organic optoelectronic component to, for example, a printed circuit board. Alternatively, electrical plugs which are suitable for the organic optoelectronic component are provided to the customer, via which the customer can electrically connect the organic optoelectronic component externally.
Such external electrical connection techniques require organic optoelectronic components which are singulated from the wafer assembly. In particular, a contact section of the organic optoelectronic component produced in the wafer assembly is not usable in the wafer assembly; therefore, for example, a test for functionality of the individual organic optoelectronic components at the wafer level, i.e., in the wafer assembly, is often not possible.
In addition, the external electrical connection produced in a conventional manner generally cannot be disconnected without limiting or even destroying components and/or functions of the organic optoelectronic component.